Stone Mystery
Spells Revelations Acid Skin (Ex) You gain resist acid 5. This resistance increases to 10 at 5th level and 20 at 11th level. At 17th level, you gain immunity to acid. Clobbering Strike (Ex) Whenever you score a critical hit against an opponent with a spell that requires an attack roll, you may immediately attempt to trip your opponent as a swift action. You do not provoke an attack of opportunity as normal for this trip attempt. You cannot be tripped in return when using this ability. Crystal Sight (Ex) You can see through stone, earth, or sand as easily as if it were transparent crystal. Your gaze can penetrate a number of feet equal to your oracle level, or 1/12th this thickness of metal. You can use this ability a number of rounds per day equal to your oracle level, but these rounds do not need to be consecutive. Earth Glide (Su) You can pass through stone, dirt, or almost any other sort of earth except worked stone and metal as easily as a fish swims through water. If protected against fire damage, you can even glide through lava. You glide at your base land speed. While gliding, you breathe stone as if it were air (you do not need to hold your breath). Your burrowing leaves behind no tunnel or hole, nor does it create any ripple or sign of your presence. A move earth spell cast on an area where you are flings you back 30 feet, stunning you for 1 round unless you succeed on a DC 15 Fortitude save. Activating this ability is a free action. You can glide for 1 minute per day per oracle level. This duration does not need to be consecutive, but it must be spent in 1-minute increments. You must be at least 7th level to select this revelation. You can bring other creatures with you when you glide, but each passenger costs an additional minute per minute of travel. Mighty Pebble (Su) As a standard action, you can charge and throw a pebble (or other stone of similar size) that detonates when it strikes a target as a ranged attack. The pebble has a range increment of 20 feet and has a +1 enhancement bonus to attack and damage for every four oracle levels you possess. Any creature struck by the pebble takes 1d6 points of bludgeoning damage per two oracle levels you possess (minimum 1d6). Creatures in squares adjacent to the target take half damage, or no damage if they make a Reflex saving throw. If the attack roll misses, treat the pebble as a thrown splash weapon to determine where it lands. You can use this ability once per day, plus one additional time per day at 5th level and every five levels thereafter. Rock Throwing (Ex) You are an accomplished rock thrower and have a +1 racial bonus on attack rolls with thrown rocks. You can hurl rocks up to two categories smaller than your own size. The range increment for a rock is 20 feet, and you can hurl it up to 5 range increments. Damage for a hurled rock is 2d4 for a Medium creature or 2d3 for a Small creature, plus 1-1/2 your Strength bonus. Shard Explosion (Su) As a swift action, you can cause jagged pieces of stone to explode outward from your body. These shards deal 1d6 points of piercing damage per two oracle levels (minimum 1d6) to all creatures within a 10-foot burst. A Reflex save halves this damage. In addition, the broken shards make the area difficult terrain until your next turn. You can use this ability once per day, plus one additional time per day at 5th level and every five levels thereafter. Steelbreaker Skin (Su) As a standard action, you can harden your flesh so that weapons that strike you are damaged or destroyed. Anytime a melee or ranged weapon strikes you, the weapon takes an amount of damage equal to your oracle level. This ability does not prevent the weapon from harming you unless the damage destroys the weapon attacking you. You can use this ability once per day, but the duration is 1 minute/level. You must be at least 7th level to select this revelation. At 15th level, the damage from this ability ignores up to 10 points of hardness. Stone Stability (Ex) You receive a +4 bonus to your Combat Maneuver Defense when resisting a bull rush or trip attempt while standing on the ground. At 5th level, you gain Improved Trip as a bonus feat. At 10th level, you gain Greater Trip as a bonus feat. You do not need to meet the prerequisites to gain these feats. Touch of Acid (Su) As a standard action, you can perform a melee touch attack that deals 1d6 points of acid damage +1 point for every two oracle levels you possess. You can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Charisma modifier. At 11th level, any weapon that you wield deals +1d6 points of acid damage, similar to how a flaming weapon operates. Final Revelation Master of Earth (Su) Upon reaching 20th level, you become a master of acid and earth. You can apply any one of the following feats to any acid or earth spell without increasing the level or casting time: Enlarge Spell, Extend Spell, Silent Spell, or Still Spell. Category:Oracle Mysteries Category:Needs to be Edited